


Rail Bro ONE shots

by Enderon



Series: A Thousand Words to One [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, but not big enough to be tagged, other characters are in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Rail Bro based drabbles that came out of one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one. The actual lengths of these will vary, cause some prompts are really good, and others are really hard to work with. BTW, if you have one you'd like me to do, feel free to put it in the comments and I might just do it.

Strippin was the elder. Benji was the younger.

Strippin was dark haired. Benji was light haired.

Strippin was loud and abrasive. Benji was quiet and gentle.

Strippin was brawn. Benji was brains.

Strippin was the right. Benji was the left.

On almost all accounts, the two brothers were nothing alike.

Their only shared interest was the rails, otherwise they both enjoyed entirely different things.

So if these two brother were so different, how was it they were so close?

How was it they knew each other better than they knew anyone else and were as thick as thieves?

How could two such different people spend almost every waking moment at each others side?

Perhaps the strength of blood is an underestimated thing.

Perhaps past circumstances have driven them together.

Perhaps they are both a different half of the same coin, and together they are complete.


	2. Heady

"They all think he's better." The white haired man mumbled, staring down into his drink with lifeless grey eyes, "They all think he's so great and charming. that's why they always invite him along to things." He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his unnaturally colored hair. He was getting pretty drunk at this point and figured he should probably head home soon.

But something was keeping him there, sipping at the disgusting liquid that burned the back of his throat.

They all loved Strippin.

No one noticed him.

That's why he was here, drinking all alone while his brother was off with the others, taking part in one of their games. He usually tried not to do this, but recent events had chipped away at his emotional wall, and he needed something to forget.

"That's some strong stuff you're drinking there Benj. Never knew you had that sort of tolerance."

Benji's head whipped away from his glass to stare at the cause of his distress.

Strippin grinned upon meeting his brother's gaze, but Benji only frowned, quickly turning back to his drink.

Almost immediatly, Strippin could tell that something was wrong. Call it brotherly instincts, he could just always tell when it came to Benji.

"What's up bro?" He asked, sitting himself on the adjacent stool, "It's not like you to be so mopey."

"M'not mopey," Benji mumbled. taking another sip from his drink, "I'm drunk. There's a difference."

"Yeah, well you only ever drink when you're mopey. So com on, tell me whats wrong."

Benji grinned at the care in his voice, feeling terrible. He couldn't be upset with Strippin, not when his brother tried so hard to be there for him.

It's not like it was Strippins' fault anyways.

He couldn't help it if he was naturally amazing. He couldn't help it if he unintentionally overshadowed his own brother.

"They love you." Benji muttered under his breath, staring solemnly unto his drink.

"What's that?" Strippin asked, giving his brother an odd look.

"They love you, Strippin," Benji stated louder, looking up from his dirnk and meeting the elder's green gaze, "They love you cause you're perfect."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Strippin replied sheepishly, "But I don't know what that has, to do..." He trailed off as Benji turned away again, the younger's lip quivering. Strippin stared at him for a moment as the realization dawned on him, his mood sinking drastically.

"Benj," he said gently, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You're perfect to."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." The hurt sound in his brother's voice made Strippin want to cry. He didn't know how Benji could have gotten to this point without him noticing. The sinking feeling that maybe he'd been ignoring his brother made a lump form in his throat.

The sound of muffled sobs shook him from his thoughts. Seeing the trembles rack over his brother's body as he cried broke Strippin's heart.

"What's wrong with me Strippin?" Benji gasped out between sobs, "Why can't I be like you? Why don't people like me?"

"That's nonsense Benj." Strippin insisted, putting an arm around his brother's shoulder and pulling him closer, "People love you."

"Then why do I always get left behind?"

Strippin gaped a little at that, because honestly, he didn't actually have an answer. He'd never payed it any attention, but now that Benji had mentioned it, he did realize just how often he would get invited along to play games with the others, but no one ever mentioned Benji. The fact that he was just now noticing this made Strippin feel sick.

"I...I," Strippin sighed and averted his gaze, "I don't know."

Benji went still for a moment before straightening up. Despite his red eyes and tear streaked face, he still waved Ravs over to where they were.

"Everything alright?" The bartender asked, eying the two brothers.

"Just fine." Benji mumbled as he pulled a few coins out and handed them to Ravs. Then, very calmly and quietly, as was his nature, he stood up and left the Crooked Caber, pulling his hat on over his snowy white hair as he did so.

Strippin made no move to follow, only sat and watche dhim go with tears pricking at his own eyes.

"I'm pretty sure things aren't 'fine' like he said." Ravs pointed out, noticing the distress on Strippin's face.

"Yeah, you're right," Strippin admitted, getting to his feet, "And it's my fault for not having noticed until now." And with that he left the bar, making to follow his brother home.


	3. Panicky

Benji let out a shaky breath clutching even tighter at the crowbar in his hands. He couldn't see very well in the dark space, but he could just make out a shuffling sound over the pounding rain outside.

He and Strippin had been checking over the machines one last time before heading to bed when the power suddenly went out. Immediately Strippin had set out to check on their power source, leaving Benji to call out when the power did finally come back.

But that had been at least 20 minutes ago, and Strippin still had not come back. Not only that, but about 10 minutes ago, Benji got the strangest sensation that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. He had called out Strippin's name, to see if it was him, But had not gotten a reply.

The white haired man trembled a little from where he was crouched. Internally he begged for either the power to come back on or for Strippin to come back. Either of those things would have been okay.

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder shook the room and something launched at Benji out of the darkness. In a moment of panic, he shrieked and swung his crowbar full force and knocked whatever it was away.

"Benji, mate, are you okay?" Strippin had finally appeared at his side, "I heard you scream. What happened?"

"Something jumped at me," Benji replied, his voice shaky from surprise, "Out of the darkness. I hit it though."

"Well that's good." His brother's hand on his shoulder made him feel much more at ease, "Let's just go to bed. I can't get any of the power back on until the storm is over, and there's not point in us staying up all night."

Benji agreed and the two headed off to their rooms, with the younger still worrying about whatever had jumped at him.

The next morning, Benji was awoken by the sound of laughter. Stumbling his way into the main room, he saw Strippin stood over the corpse of a dead chicken, laughing.

"A chicken!" He laughed, pointing at said creature, "You were scared by a chicken!"

Benji felt his face heat up in embarrassment.


	4. Fancy

"I feel really uncomfortable right now." Benji whispered, tugging at the shirt collar around his neck. 

"I know, but just try to hold it out a little longer." Strippin pleaded, smacking his brother's hand away from messing up his attire. 

"Why are we even here?" Benji whispered back, feeling several pairs of eyes staring in his direction and wishing for his hat, "Weddings aren't exactly our scene."

"You don't think I know that?" Strippin hissed in retort, indicating that he was starting to get annoyed, "But the groom is a buddy of mine and he told me that one of the bride's uncles is the owner of a really prestigious railroad company. I'm hoping to talk to him about work."

Benji hummed in acknowledgement, but personally wasn't satisfied with the answer. He and Strippin just weren't made for fancy suits and nice events. They were made for rails and underground. He felt weird without his usual threads. 

"Like I said mate," Strippin insisted squeezing his brother's shoulder, "Just a little longer."


	5. Sin

Benji hummed to himself as he looked over the page, mentally checking off a list of things he'd need. He as so wrapped up in his thoughts that when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, he shrieked and dropped the book. 

"Strippin," he groaned, pushing at his brother to try and detract himself from the elder, "Cut it out."

"Benji, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Strippin asked his voice like a purr.

"Yes, Strippin, you have." Benji admitted, laughing and patting his brother on top of his head, "Now you can trying to butter me up, or you can let me go so I can actually make that cake you desperately want a piece of."

With a sheepish grin, Strippin complied and let the younger go. Stepping back, he leaned against the wall as Benji picked up the book and carried on with his preparations. The thought of the cake he would soon get to have made Strippin think back to the first time he had ever had it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing Mom?" A young 5 year old Strippin asked, looking up at his dark skinned mother as she worked with something on the counter. 

"I'm making a cake," she replied, her voice as smooth as honey, "For Benji."

"Why are you making a cake for Benji?" Strippin looked confused as he wondered what a baby could do with a whole cake.

"Well today's his birthday," His mother answered honestly, "And everyone deserves a nice cake on their birthday."

"Oh!" Strippin cried, not having realized it had been that day. Pushing himself away from his mother, he ran into the other room where his father was seared on the floor, playing with the 1 year old Benji. 

"Happy birthday Benji!" Strippin yelled dropping to his knees to give the baby a big hug. The infant squealed in delight and patted Strippin in the face as a form of return. He didn't completely understand but he did love the attention from his big brother.

About an hour later the two boys were seated at the table with their father as their mother brought a rounded, deep brown cake over to them. Setting it down in front of Benji, the three of them sang Happy Birthday to the laughing infant and then their mother gave them each a slice. 

"Wow Mom," Strippin exclaimed after his first bite, "This cake is amazing."

"I have to agree," his father spoke in his usual echoed voice, "This is the best cake I've ever had."

"Why thank you boys." She smiled from where she was feeding little bites to Benji, "This here is my mother's special Sin cake recipe. 'It's sweet as sin' is what people always said about it, so that's what she called it."

"Can you make it for my birthday to?" Strippin pleaded through a mouthful.

"Of course. I can make it for both you and your brother ever year if you like."

"Yeah!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strippin smiled to himself as he thought of the memory. It was a small thing to remember, but it was a memory from happier times. That made it memorable. 

"Mate, you okay?" He looked over to see Benji watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"M'fine," Strippin replied, earning a nod, "Just thinking is all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not at all shippy. Strippin is just doing that annoying big brother thing where he gets all over affectionate to mess with Benji.


	6. Bright

"This is ridiculous." Strippin groaned, leaning as far into the shade as he possibly could. There were quite a few draw backs that came from living in the desert. Extreme heat and the constant threat of sun poisoning were two of such threats. 

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Benji piped up from where he was tinkering with some of the pipes, "It feels like a nice spring day in here."

Strippin eyed his darker skinned brother, noting how he had shed both shirts and still dripped sweat. The younger was just teasing, obviously, but Strippin wasn't in the mood for teasing. 

Grabbing at one of his discarded boots, he threw it at the younger, smiling when it whacked him right in the back of the head. 

Benji yelped and immediately whipped around to glare daggers in his direction. Strippin played innocence, turning away and whistling nonchalantly. It wasn't working very well. 

"I'm gonna give you 2 minutes to run, and then I am going to come and kill you."

"such a violent reaction. It was just a boot."

"1, 2, 3-"

Strippin jumped to his feet and clamored to get out the door, Benji throwing the time out the window and immediately giving chase. For those who knew the Rail Bros, they'd be amused by the idea of Strippin running scared from his brother. Strippin was over confident and bulky to a fair point. Benji was shy and a bit of a stick when compared to his brother. But what people didn't know was that Benji was a combat master. Having always been shy, and picked on by the older kids in their village, a fighting master who lived just outside their village took an interest in Benji and decided to train him. Now, because of years of training, Benji was not someone to cross. But he only ever really attacked people who made him really mad.... Or Strippin. He loved to beat up Strippin. 

"Benji, please. Would you really beat up your dear, loving older brother?"

"Yes."

"You're so mean."

 


End file.
